Falling For You
by epicwrites1101
Summary: Marinette's class visits the beach. Will Adrien finally notice her, or will she pass out from his hotness first?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys! I think I'm going to discontinue my other story! I know I haven't written much lately! :(

It was finally here! Several months ago after being elected class president Marinette had talked to the school's principal about having more field trips. He finally agreed after Marinette and Alya pried until he listened.  
All of the students were so excited for a trip to the beach. After all they only had a month left of school so it was just a preview of what was to come with summer break.  
-O-  
Marinette had decided she should be at the school building early considering she was the one who organized the trip. After almost falling on her face onto the hard sidewalk that was looking for a clumsy girl like Marinette she was still on edge about her swimsuit. She wanted Adrien to notice her and this was finally her chance, but at the same time she was afraid he would think she showed too much and then he would hate her and they would never have three cute little gorgeous Agreste children... A bump to her side snapped her out of her thoughts. Marinette looked left and right before silently slipping behind a short, stubby, bush in front of the modern school building. "Tikki, what if he thinks my swimsuit is too revealing and then we will never have three children and a pet cat named Mr. Whiskers, or whatever Louis, our first child wants to name him. And I'll never have the chance to become a word famous fashion designer by Gabriel Agreste's side!" Marinette said in one breath. "Marinette it's all going to be okay. Trust me Adrien is going to love your design." the red and black spotted kwami replied in a sweet loving tone. Marinette sighed and nodded. "You're right Tikki, as always. Where would I be without you?" Marinette whispered, stroking her kwami's head.  
-O-  
Marinette tapped her feet against the school floor and into her classroom. Her normal backpack was replaced with a light red weaved beach bag. It had pink flowers woven into the bottom as well. Her normal school attire was replaced with a white sundress with hot pink, tropical flowers stranded across the top and bottom. She was also wearing red sandals.  
She confidently strutted into the classroom and sat down in her hard seat with a smile. She finally realized that even though there were so many things that could go wrong today, there were also so many things that could go right. Marinette turned her head to gaze around the classroom searching for another soul to mingle with. With a small grin she noticed she was alone.  
-O-  
Adrien shuffled into the brick building cursing himself under his breath for not packing his stuff for the field trip the night before. His father had packed him an uncomfortable swimsuit from one of his fathers summer lines. He had also decided they would have a photo shoot at his field trip! If he weren't afraid of his father's authority over his daily life he definitely would have said something. He felt a nudge in his pocket.  
"Kid I think you have a slight case of Gabrielphobia." Plagg states with a grin and a snicker. Adrien replied with a grin and a pat to the head. "Next time he does something like that just tell him how you feel." As Adrien was about to respond he noticed the time he was almost late to class!  
Marinette noticed as Adrien quietly inched into the classroom and fist pumped Nino. She starred at the boy who could be mistaken as an angel as he sat down in his seat. She wondered to herself as to how someone could be so gorgeous. 'God did a good job with that one she thought.'  
His normal school attire was replaced with khaki shorts and a light green T-shirt with blue stripes and Nike tennis shoes.  
"Marinette. Marinette? Earth to Marinette?" Alya said as she constantly waved her hands in front of Marinette's pale face. "Marinette, I like your dress did you make it?" Adrien asked as he starred up at the blue-black haired girl with his emerald green eyes. In Marinette's opinion, being so gorgeous should be illegal. 'Wait did he just say he liked my dress...'  
"Okay class, is everyone ready for the field trip?" The teacher asked not knowing the avail of screams and claps of excitement that would follow her statement. After minutes of agony while the teacher called roll the class loaded buses.  
-O-  
"Single file!" The now annoying teacher called for what seemed like the fifth hundredth time. As soon as the driver opened the bus doors the teenage boys and girls fled out of the yellow vehicle with their lunch. Alya and Marinette laid a red and white blanket on the sand and started to eat lunch.  
Alya, consciously watching her friend waved to Nino and Adrien in a motion to sit with them. Marinette slapped Alya's arm and gave Adrien a sheepish smile. "Alya! They're coming over here!" Marinette whined. Alya just laughed. "Hey Alya, hey Marinette." Adrien said as his pearly white teeth followed his statement with a smile. "H-Hey, A-Adrien," Marinette said as she internally slapped herself for stuttering so much.  
"Look Sabrina, I found some beached whales!" Chloe said as she and Sabrina laughed in unison. She was wearing a yellow, strapless dress and very, very expensive shoes. Sabrina was wearing dark purple shorts and a blue tank top. Marinette shrank as she realized how painful this day was actually going to be. "Hey Sabrina looks like Marinette's dress could use a little color. What do you think?" Chloe snickered in a snotty, well, Chloe way. Sabrina responded with a laugh as she handed Chloe a pitcher of lemonade. "Chloe, what are you-"  
Marinette was cut off by cruel laughing and evil eye rolls as Chloe draped her arms around Adrien and made remarks as to how he shouldn't be hanging out with Marinette. But all other noises she tuned out. All she could think about was how she had spent every single night for two weeks working on her dress that was now ruined by a stupid, snotty, princess who got everything she wanted. Marinette walked up to Chloe red faced and grabbed her dress. Her friends were in shock and could do nothing except stare. Her knuckles were white. She gave Chloe a death glare telling her how upset and angry she was. But then she didn't know what happened she just walked away. She couldn't help it. As her friends faces were further and further away from her she just felt so, so warm. Not the kind you feel on a Christmas morning, or when your mom makes you a huge stack of pancakes. She was angry. The only thing she could think about was punching Chloe's perfect face.  
Right as Alya was about to tell Chloe where her place was Adrien blew up in her face. "Chloe what was that?" Before she could even answer he blew up again,"Why would you do that? Marinette has been nice to you unlike so many others who are forced to out of fear of your father!" Chloe made a face and stomped away as Sabrina followed like a lost puppy. Once again Alya and Nino looked like they had seen a ghost. Just as Adrien was about to run after the sweet, shy, girl who sat behind him in class the teacher told them they could change into their swimsuits. He saw Marinette go into the changing room as Alya picked up her stuff to go change as well. Adrien decided he would have to talk to her later and went to go change.  
"Marinette. You will look great! Come on! Look at me, don't I look awesome." Alya said with a smirk. Marinette had left Tikki in her purse on her towel. Marinette refused to take off a ridiculously huge T-shirt off. Right when she had put her swimsuit on she had remembered her scars. She couldn't wear a swimsuit! People would start asking questions and get suspicious. After several minutes of practically prying Marinette off of the changing room doors Alya walked towards Nino.  
-O-  
Nino and Adrien were in the water taking turns dunking each other under the water and splashing it into each other's faces. Then Nino stopped. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black one piece with red plaid in the middle and strings on the sides. It was Alya! She had her glasses off and boy did she look good. After a minute of starring Adrien caught sight of Nino's glaring. Adrien just looked at him and gave him a Chat Noir-like grin. Chloe snapped him out of his thoughts. "Adrikins, I decided to forgive you for earlier." Chloe's wrapped her fake tanned hands around his neck and twirled curls in his hair with her painted nails. She was wearing a white, strapless, tankini with a gold ring on the top. Then he faced to see Marinette she was wearing a huge T-shirt. Chloe unwrapped herself from his neck, which he was eternally grateful for, as she headed towards Marinette.  
"Hey Marinette I think Bigfoot is looking for his shirt," Chloe said. "Aww, are you afraid you're too fat to rock a bikini. It's okay, we all know you don't look good in anything." Chloe said with a fake pouty face. Almost everyone in her class laughed at her. Marinette had finally had enough. "Fine Chloe you want me to take it off, then as you wish." Marinette said in an angry tone. She swiftly slipped off her T-shirt as her hair fell down around her face. She threw it and it hit Chloe in the face which would have made everyone laugh if they weren't all starring at Marinette.  
Adrian's eyes were as big as baseballs. His mouth dropped to what felt like the floor of the sandy beach. Marinette was, well, hot. She was wearing a pink bikini with white polka-dots and a single ruffle on the top. She not only looked amazingly hot as she ran into the salty ocean, but she looked fit. She had a six pack! And her face. Wow her face. With her hair down it curled around her face, framing it in a way. But, not only did she look amazing, she also had scars around her. He wondered if that's why she didn't want to take it off. He realized that he wasn't the only one starring. Kim, Max, Nathanael, and even some of the girls were amazed by her.  
-O-  
Marinette was tired of Chloe's bullying she had had enough. So she decided if Chloe wanted to see her scars then she would see them. So, with a swift and delicate move she slowly pulled off her shirt. She then took out her normal twin tails and it felt good. It felt good to be free, not to worry about what other people thought. Then she realized maybe it didn't feel so good. Before she had taken her shirt off the boys were splashing around and being boys. And the girls were giggling and gossiping. Then they all started to stare. They were looking at her like she was from another planet. 'This was a mistake. I never should have taken that shirt off. Now they'll all think I'm a weirdo with scars all over the place.' Half of Marinette wanted to run back to her towel and put her shirt back on, but she knew she had to do this. And then she saw Adrien, shirtless! But wait, he had scars too. Followed by purple bruises.  
-O-  
Nino nudged Adrien's side. He then nudged Nino back followed by consistent rubbing, not because he was playing, but because he had a huge bruise there. "Dude, do you have the hots for Marinette?" Nino said as if he already knew. Adrien tried to reply but he just blushed. That was all the answer Nino needed. "Hey Alya, Marinette, come over here." Nino yelled as he waved them over. Alya and Marinette started running towards them. Which made it even more distracting to Adrien. "Hi, Mari. You look really nice in your swimsuit." Adrien said with a genuine smile. 'Look really nice! Seriously that's the best I could come up with! She'll think I'm a creep.' Adrien started to rub his neck and before he could say something Marinette spoke. "T-Thanks, A-Adrien. You l-look hot. I mean good t-too." Marinette said as she smiled trying to cover her slip up.  
-O-  
"Excuse me. Monsieur Adrien. We have a problem." Adrien felt a light tap on his shoulder. 'Oh no. The photo shoot!' "You see the female model had to cancel. So we are stuck without one." The photographer said. "Well I guess you'll have to go home and do it another day." Adrien said trying to hold in his smile. "Hey. Who is that girl over there?" The photographer said pointing at Marinette. "Excuse me, miss. Can you come over here?" Marinette shuffled towards the man in the plaid pants. "Have you ever thought about being a model?" The photographer said gesturing to her face. Marinette's cheeks were dusted pink. "Come, come," the persistent man said. "M-Me wearing G-Gabriel Agreste's d-designs. I-I couldn't." Marinette said trying to be polite. "Nonsense Marinette. You'll do great!" Adrien said, smiling. "Hey, if we can get you to smile like that than this might be our best photo shoot yet!" The man said laughing. Now Marinette and Adrien's faces were the color of her swimsuit.  
Marinette was pushed into a white tent and told to put on a red bikini with black dots and black ribbons. The people inside the tent then pulled her blue-black hair into a high ponytail with a red hair twisty. They put little make-up on her and pushed back out into the blazing sun.  
Adrien was waiting outside the tent for Marinette. He had put on black swim trunks with green stripes from top to bottom. He brushed his hair and then he was ready. Then for the second time that day his eye balls practically popped out of his head. She was stunning, gorgeous, out of his league.  
Marinette was out of the tent and caught sight of Adrien's muscular, tan, sweaty, abs. 'Oh sweet Jesus. How is he so perfect? I think I might faint. Wait why is he starring at me?' Marinette's mind was wondering as she starred at his perfect body. And he starred at hers. They both felt blushes bubbling to the surface of their skin, but they didn't care. A loud voice interrupted the teenagers' stare. "Okay, boy over here. Girl over here." The photographer said. He pointed to the ground where Adrien was slightly facing the camera. Then the man pushed Marinette into Adrien's chest. She just looked up at him and his green eyes. They were like precious stones hidden in his eyes. "Work with me. Okay, boy, put your arm around the girl's waist." He said. "Are you sure-" Marinette was interrupted by Adrien's arm resting around her small frame. He looked down and smiled at her with teeth that she could see her reflection in. After several more awkward poses the photographer said he wanted Adrien to lift Marinette up over his shoulders. They both tried to protest but he realized if he did it then it would be over sooner. But, then he realized he didn't want it to. He liked spending time with Marinette. So he picked up the small girl who felt like she weighed 10lbs and put her over his head. For once he looked up at her and they both started laughing despite their red faces. The photographer snapped some shots and was happy Adrien finally had a real, genuine, smile. "Okay you two go have fun," the man said and shooed them away. "Wait don't take anything down yet. If we're lucky, they will strike some poses that might be worth our while." He said with a mischievous grin.  
Adrien, out of instinct, grabbed Marinette's hand and ran towards the beach. He noticed most of the class was out of the water but he didn't care. The next few hours were filled with laughter, splashing, and an experience neither one of them would ever forget. Marinette felt like she had finally opened up to Adrien and revealed more of her confident side.  
Adrien felt like he too had let Marinette see the real him and even let a few puns slip.  
"Adrien I don't know about you but it looks like people are starting to pack up. Do you want to go get our stuff?" Marinette said with a sad smile. She really didn't want to leave she just felt bad for taking up so much of his time. Adrien was sad by her words but realized they were true. "Sure. Hey do you want to get ice cream first?" He said trying to avoid his classmates picking up their stuff. "Okay, but first don't I need to return this?" Marinette said gesturing to her swimsuit. "You know what, you keep it. It suits you and only seems purr-fect that I repay you for the fun I had today." He replied grinning. Marinette couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as he finished his sentence she let loose the cutest laugh in history, or at least that's what Adrien thought.  
-O-  
The two teens walked up to the ice cream stand and Marinette got vanilla and Adrien got chocolate. He paid for hers even after she insisted he didn't have to. After they got their ice cream they walked closer towards their beach towels.  
Marinette felt something on her forehead, dripping down to her nose. It was chocolate ice cream. Adrien's ice cream must have started to melt. But that wasn't what she thought.  
Adrien felt something sticky being smeared across his mid section. It was vanilla ice cream. He looked down at Marinette, who was giggling and snorting. He was not going to let her get away with this.  
After several minutes of smearing ice cream all over each other's body's they were covered in sticky sweetness. Adrien reached down to Marinette's shoulder where she had a big chunk of ice cream. He slipped it off and brought the melting cream to his mouth and licked his fingers. Marinette just responded with a giggle and blushed.  
What the two teens didn't know was at that moment the photographer snapped a picture that would soon be known as the teenage dream romance.  
-O-  
The next morning Marinette entered school with yesterday still in mind she couldn't believe she was actually in a photo shoot with Adrien! And even more surprising she wasn't late to school. As she walked through the hallways she noticed how everyone's stares got even more intense and they were pointed at her. Why were people starring. Then she noticed the magazines everyone was holding. Marinette walked in her classroom and took her normal seat next to Alya.  
"Girl! Have you seen the cover of Teen Romance? You and Adrien are on the cover! You guys are the poster couple for teen romance!" Alya shouted as she shook Marinette's shoulders. Marinette glanced down at the magazine Alya was holding. Sure enough, on the cover was her and Adrien with ice cream smeared all over their faces laughing. Marinette smiled. She thought she might pass out. Then she heard loud footsteps at the door. Her head snapped towards the wooden frame and saw a snotty girl with a pound of makeup on her face.  
"Marinette, what an unpleasant surprise!" Chloe said as she and her orange haired minion laughed. Chloe then grabbed her and pushed her out of the room. The blonde then pulled her up the stairs and on to the roof. "Don't you ever say anything to my Adrikinz again!" Chloe said, bumping into the sweet girl, causing her to get closer to the edge. "Chloe I didn't mean-" "Did I say you could speak? Don't ever talk to Adrien. Don't ever look at Adrien. Don't even think about him!" Chloe exclaimed. She then bumped into Marinette one last time. This caused Marinette to trip and after slightly stumbling several feet she saw a girl with glasses and a plaid shirt open the door to the roof. She ran across the roof trying to reach for her best friend's hand. But she was too late. She didn't make it in time.  
It seemed like slow motion. She thought that in this moment she would be taking her last few breaths. A whimper escaped her chapped lips. She fell. She was getting closer and closer to the hard, cement side walk. With the most pain Marinette had ever felt in her fourteen year old life her shivering body hit the ground. Everything was blurry."Marinette. Marinette." Tikki squealed. She then zoomed back into her purse because she saw a figure approaching.  
-O-  
After the depressing, black limo dropped Adrien off at school he walked as he always did on the large side walk. He was still thinking about the photo shoot from the day before. He had placed that day as the single, best day of his life. He now wanted to get to know this other side of Marinette. A loud scream snapped Adrien out of his thoughts. He turned to the left and right and then back to the left. He saw a small, petite, frame laying on the ground. His mind said it was Marinette, but his heart said it wasn't. Without thinking his legs carried him towards the girl. It couldn't be her. He had just realized how much he wanted to get to know the sweet, passionate, girl who sat behind him. He shook the limp body back and forth as he repeated her name time after time.  
"Marinette. Marinette! Don't close your eyes! Everything is going to be okay!" Marinette heard someone say something as strong wrapped its arms around her. Then she caught a flash of blond hair. It was Adrien. 'Had he seen the magazines? Who cares your dying remember!' Marinette thought. She was trying so hard not to let go. Then she saw a brown and red flash. It was Alya. 'Thank goodness she is here. If these are my last moments then I want her here.'  
"No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" Alya screamed. Tears were streaming down her tanned face. Adrien realized that a salty, watery, substance was trailing its way down his face too. "Chloe. That, that," before Alya could even finish her sentence a small voice erupted. "Alya. D-Don't blame C-Chloe. I-It's okay." Marinette said with a weak and forced smile. Alya and Adrien broke down even further, amazed at the girl's kindness. She could instantly forgive someone who pushed her over a building. Wait a second, Chloe did this. Adrien picked the limp and now cold Marinette up in his muscular arms and ran into the school.  
-O-  
The rushing boy received many glances from his peers. He shouted help multiple times, probably too many to count. Alya had already called 9-1-1. He burst through the first classroom door he could find. He started doing CPR on Marinette.  
Several weeks ago the school had to go through a safety program, which included learning CPR. Adrien never really thought he would have to use it but payed attention anyway. He especially never expected to use it this soon.  
-O-  
The paramedics put Marinette onto a stretcher. Her parents were already on their way to the hospital after Alya informed them of the accident. She and Adrien both wanted to accompany Marinette in the red and blue ambulance but we're not allowed since they weren't related. Alya called her mother and Adrien called his father. Adrien's father didn't pick up, as he expected. So he went with Alya to the hospital anyway.  
-O-  
Marinette woke up in a small, peach colored room. There were pink flowers that decorated the room as well as balloons. 'Where am I? This isn't my room. The last thing I remember is...' As soon as Marinette remembered her parents came rushing in the room. "Mom?" As soon as Marinette tried to speak her voice was groggy and for some reason it hurt. "Don't say anything sweetie." Her mother, Sabine, said as she wiped the hair out of her face. Her father handed her a cup with a blue straw in it and she thankfully took it. As she gulped the water down, she noticed bruises. Then it began. Her back was waiting for her to wake up so she could experience the pain of her fall. Marinette dropped the cheap, hospital cup and yelled in agony. After that a nurse came rushing in and switched out a bag on the metal pole thingy. After a few more minutes of pain Marinette felt much better.  
"How long was I out?" Marinette said, even though you could barely hear her. "Two days," her mother said, having a worried look on her face, but adding a smile to comfort Marinette. "Alya's in the waiting room. There was also another boy. Is it Adrien?" Sabine asked herself. Marinette's eyes were in pain, as it seemed that they practically popped out of her head. "We will let your friends see you. If you need anything just press this button." Sabine said pointing to a red button. She kissed Marinette's head and left the room with her father.  
-O-  
"You two can go in." Sabine said kindly to Alya and the blond haired boy. The girl with glasses jumped out of her seat and walked to Marinette's room. Adrien followed behind, but waited outside the room so he could give them space.  
-O-  
"Oh girl. I missed you." Alya said as she wrapped her arms around Marinette's small frame. "How's school?" Marinette's dry lips mouthed. "Not the same without you that's for sure. Chloe got suspended. It would have been worse if she weren't the mayor's daughter." Alya said seemingly getting angry. "Adrien's outside the door." Alya said wiggling her eyebrows. "I'll see you later." Her best friend whispered as she hugged her and reluctantly let her go.  
Adrien walked in the small room. His eyes met a frail looking Marinette. Then he felt water streaming down his face. Marinette looked confused. "I'm so sorry Mari." Adrien gulped out. He rushed to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. 'Why is he crying. When did he ever call me Mari?" Marinette thought. "It isn't your fault I fell." The blue-black haired girl whispered. Marinette shifted to look at him so she could see his face.  
They sat like that for a while just enjoying the comfortable silence. Then Adrien had to leave for a photo shoot. He kissed her pale forehead and waved goodbye. Marinette then fell into a deep sleep.

(They are in high school now) Several months later:  
Marinette walked into school cheerfully. She was now in 9th grade. She had forgiven Chloe and they were now friends. She had also been resuming her roll as Ladybug as well as Adrien had been Chat Noir. They revealed each other's identities about a month ago, both feeling stupid for not knowing. Alya walked up to Marinette. "Hey girl. Ready for the mall later?" Alya said almost squealing. Marinette just nodded as her two twin tails bobbed up and down. Then she stumbled and bumped into someone. She looked down and helped pick up their stuff. "I'm so sorry." She could hear the person mouth. Then they both looked up. "Actually I'm not sorry. I haven't seen you since Friday." Her blond haired boyfriend said pulling her frame closer. Marinette tapped him on the nose and said,"Aa, aa, aa, no kissing in school." She said as she walked away. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Adrien came up from behind her and slung her around to kiss him. She tried to protest, but she eventually gave in to his warm and gentle lips. They said no words. They just smiled and walked their separate ways. Marinette sat down in her seat and class began to start.


	2. Chapter 2

So, so, sorry guys. I know this story was sloppy and the punctuation, grammar, and the spacing is off. I know I also kind of rushed it. I just haven't decided if I'll make it or not. Oh, and I want to say thanks for the reviews and new followers. I will look up on Lycee thingy. There are also probably a lot of other stories like this so you can always look those up. I also want to make a shout out to Kitty021. She is personally my favorite writer on Fanfiction, so please look her up. I may make a new series about the Miraculous characters' children. Thanks again for the reviews! ;3


End file.
